


A Friendly Hand

by LyraWrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Blindfolds, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 02, Praise Kink, Pre-Poly, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: "If three years ago anyone told Jonathan Byers that he would have ended up in this situation, he would have laughed right in their faces.This situation was in Steve’s bedroom, where the boy in question was clad only in boxers blindfolded."Steve needs help exploring his sexuality without the pressure of control, of being 'King Steve', enter one Jonathan Byers. Can these two muddle their way through kink and what the other needs in a small town in a time without internet ?Will Jonathan figure out his feelings and his relationship with the two people who mean most to him outside family?
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Friendly Hand

If three years ago anyone told Jonathan Byers that he would have ended up in this situation, he would have laughed right in their faces. He still didn’t know how he ended up in this situation, to be perfectly frank. This situation was in Steve’s bedroom, where the boy in question was clad only in boxers blindfolded. The sight made his throat dry. He mentally shook himself a little to break himself out of it. He was here to help Steve. “I’m going to touch you now Steve.” The other nodded, stiff and clearly frightened. Shit, he had no idea if this was going to work at all, what if this just made everything worse for Steve? But this is what they both had agreed on and he had to trust that Steve knew what was best, and then his instincts what pushed Steve too far. Speaking of, “you remember the word yeah?” Steve nodded brusquely, but unwilling to say the word before he had to. Jonathan brought his hand to Steve’s cheek and caressed it, inwardly cursing for not asking Steve more questions before starting this. He was just going off his experience with women and then what he had appreciated as well. What if Steve wanted to keep it less soft?

The answer to his question was swift as Steve nuzzled into his hand. He trailed his hand up to stroke his hair languidly, which was rewarded with a soft sigh. Taking it as a sign of the right direction, Jonathan swung his legs so that one was either side of Steve. He brought his lips to the junction where ear, jaw and throat met and gently kissed along the jaw, letting the hand that was in Steve’s hair fall to his nape to play with his hair there. Gradually Steve relaxed and from the corner of Jonathan’s eyes he could see a hand reaching for him. Using his free hand, Jonathan placed that hand onto his shoulder, which then promptly decided to explore his arm and bicep, feeling and memorizing. Seeing how well it was going, he took a small risk and took an earlobe into his mouth, sucking it gently, and sliding his tongue up the shell and down. A whimper broke from Steve’s lips. He was surprisingly sensitive or maybe that was the blindfold.

Jonathon brushed some of Steve’s long hair away and kissed a spot on the back of the neck, which turned into gentle suction raising the pressure. He felt Steve shift under him, bringing his body closer to him, his neck closer to his own lips. Jonathon lifted his lips and could feel Steve’s disappointment, but he wasn’t for long, as Jonathon gently blew which made Steve’s hips buck, and then he quickly brought his teeth down biting it with some force. The moan Steve emitted was the filthiest things he had ever heard. It stared high as he was taken by surprise at the sudden roughness and ending in a breathy low note, as his body interpreted it as pleasure. Jonathan nibbled his way down from the top down to his shoulders. He skimmed his hands down Steve’s sides before stopping at Steve’s hips. He massaged the hip bones with his thumb, playing with the other teen’s underwear. He slowly ground down and could feel Steve’s half hard cock stiffen a little more.

“Byers, please.” Jonathan had to stifle a chuckle at the neediness of the other.

“Patience, handsome.” He nipped at the collar bone.

Steve blushed prettily under the compliment and Jonathan thanked whatever deity was out there that Steve couldn’t see him blush also. He hadn’t meant to say that it just sort of came out, but he liked the reaction it pulled out of Steve. He filed it away as something to consider for next time… if there as a next time. Pushing those thoughts away, he refocused his attention to the incredibly erotic sight that was Steve Harrington. He nibbled, licked and kissed his way down to his nipples, being surprised that it apparently did nothing for the other. He closed the space a little between his hands massaging and playing with Steve’s pelvis, teasing the other bringing his close but not quite touching his cock. His lips had found it’s way to the waistband of his underwear. He lowered it a little, scraping his teeth along his hip bone before raising the waistband again. He licked a hot trail on top of his band and palmed Steve’s aching cock over his underwear.

Steve hissed and bucked.

Jonathan promptly pushed those hips down. “What did we say about patience Harrington?”

“’m sorry. I just- just.”

“Shhh, hush.” Jonathan stroked the other. “It’s your first time, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll allow it.” He didn’t know where the fuck that came from. He will allow it? As if he had any claim to ‘King’ Steve’s body. But apparently that was the right thing to say as he felt Steve harden under him.

Letting instinct guide him, Jonathan continued keeping pace and a pressure that was just too light from perfect. “Mmmm, that’s right. I’ll take care of you. Just let me handle everything. You are so good for me Steve.”

Steve mewled. “Am I? I want to be good for you. Please, please.”

“If you could only see yourself Steve. Desperately trying not to fuck yourself on my hand. So beautiful, so good. I have never seen anyone better.”

Any response Steve may have had was swallowed by a guttural moan as Jonathan applied more pressure and increased the pressure. He saw a wet spot developing in the front of Steve’s shorts and that was a sight too tempting, he pulled them roughly to Steve’s ankles. Overcame by lust, Jonathan let his mouth descend on the straining pink member.

He steadied Steve’s hips so that it wouldn’t buck, but it was a struggle. He saw Steve thrash his head and with a couple of swirls of his tongue on his head his ears were filled with Steve’s loud protests. “No, I can’t, I’m gonna-!” None of those were the key words. “Oh, stop, please I wanna, I don’t wanna.” It was clear to Jonathan he was reaching climax, so he brought his mouth away and brought his hand up and twisted at the head of his cock which had Steve arching and shooting on himself, in high arches. 

He saw Steve breath heavy as the afterglow set in. Jonathan dislodged himself from Steve turning to his night table to look for tissues, knowing how uncomfortable cooling cum was. When he turned back around he saw a stiffness return to Steve. What did he do? Did he do something wrong?

He didn’t know if he should take the blindfold off or not, or if Steve preferred the safety in maybe imagining he was someone else. Steve could always bring the blind fold down if he wanted to. Awkwardly, he brought a tissue to Steve’s chest to which he jumped.

“Oh -uh sorry, I forgot you can’t see.”

“That’s – that’s alright.” Came a tight voiced Steve.

Now that it was over, he guesses it was a little weird. They didn’t mention anything about his mouth being there… nor what to really do right after. Preferring silence than saying anything wrong, he continued to clean Steve.

“You don’t have to do that,” Steve said a prickliness settling in.

Jonathan didn’t know how to fix it, he didn’t know what to say; but he didn’t want Steve to have to do it. Maybe it was a little selfish but he continued, it made him feel like he was caring for Steve still and he wanted Steve to feel cared for. Even if that really wasn’t his place really, but then again they hadn’t ruled it out when they were talking about this.

At his continuing motion, Jonathan could see a blush settle on Steve’s cheeks. What was happening? As he finished and tossed the used tissues in the waste basket he didn’t know what to do really but seeing Steve not moving on his bed made Jonathan not want to start dressing and leave him there. So he sat back down and brought a hand to Steve’s cheek. There was a small flinch, again. He frowned. Maybe he was silently being shooed away? But before he decided to get up he could feel Steve lean into it. Much like earlier, he dragged his thumb across his cheek and felt the other sigh a little. Taking a breath and a chance, he lay next to Steve and scooped him in his arms and started to stroke his back. After a few slow strokes up and down, Steve turned away to face away from Jonathan but still resting in his arms. He didn’t know that meant but he brought his chest flush to Steve’s back.

After a few moments he heard a quiet, “I’m sorry,” from Steve. He was dumbfounded.

“Wh-why?”

“For cumming too early- it’s never happened, just the blindfold and then your mouth, I, I just –”

Jonathan could see Steve settle into a panic and kissed his shoulder and squeezed his bicep. “Hey, none of that, okay?” He saw Steve still and understood that he was on the right path. “That was hot, you were amazing. Wouldn’t change a damn thing.” It was stupid to feel so vulnerable admitting it, but he was still shy around Steve, on some level he was still convincing himself that Steve won’t use this in some way to torture him, but he knew that it was irrational. He flipped Steve over so that they were face to face. “Can I remove your blindfold?”

There was a small shake for ‘no’. Jonathan respected it, it wasn’t Steve’s fault that Jonathan was a stand in for whoever Steve perused a future with. Besides, he had Nancy and was stupidly in love with her. He didn’t know how to categorise his feelings for Steve yet, but they could never lead to anywhere. He wanted to keep Nancy in his life. So, for now he was determined to the best friend he could be and help Steve through this. He positioned themselves that he was resting his chin above Steve’s head waited for him to drift to sleep. It was only a natural reaction, whenever he came it was much the same.

After about 20 minutes, Jonathan gently disentangled himself from Steve and untied the blindfold careful to not wake the other teen. He brought his lips to Steve’s forehead. “Anyone is lucky to have you, Steve Harrington. You are perfect.” With that he gathered his clothes and prepared to leave. It never occurred to Jonathan that Steve had awoken part way and heard him while faking sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy New Year!  
> Hope you have enjoyed this fic! I am most likely going to upload at least two more chapters, one explaining how Steve and Jonathan got here and then Jonathan figuring and negotiating his relationships out. However I also know myself and that I have a habit of leaving things on a long hiatus/ a long time without update, so this story is a complete one! And any subsequent chapters will not be left on a cliff hanger! 
> 
> But words of encouragement are encouraging! If you like to read more please let me know! If you would like anything explored or have any ideas I also am totally up for discussing things to!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
